A Strange Twist in the Story
by XRoseX13
Summary: This is a sequel for Prisoner, finally updated. When finally going out on their night of dancing, Elena, Caroline, and Katherine don't exactly get the fun getaway they had hoped.
1. Chapter 1 Not Our Night

**A/N I am soooooo sorry that this story has taken me so long to get up. I know I had promised it for January, but my year has been extremely hectic and I haven't really been in the mood for writing a story. I hope I haven't lost your interest in this story or my writing. I am going to try very very hard to make time for writing so I can get you this story in a timely fashion. I hope I can live up to the expectations. **

**This story picks up right where Prisoner leaves off basically. A few weeks later, but the characters are still in the same place that they were. **

**If you haven't read Prisoner, this story will be very unfamiliar to you so you might want to go and check that out. Even though I have finished that, I would still appreciate some reviews, so feel free to leave those. **

**My poll is still up about who you guys would like to see Elena with in my next story that I write. I think that Damon and Klaus are tied right now.**

**I am no up to date on my TVD watching, so this story won't be either.**

**This will _NOT _be like Prisoner where it takes me months to update a new chapter. I promise that I will stick with this story as long as you guys do. Thanks! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter One Not Our Night

I reached into my fridge and grabbed a bag of blood. It freaked Jenna out to much to have it in the freezer downstairs, so me and Damon went out and bought me a mini one to keep in my room.

I looked over at the clock and realized I had absolutely nothing to do tonight.

"Hey Elena." Caroline said picking up her cell on the second ring.

"Hey," I said,"I was wondering if you are free tonight." I said as I started going through my clothes in my closet.

"Sure am. Why? What'd you have in mind?" She asked sounding completely bored.

"Well, remember before you and Katherine were all buddy buddy and I said we could all do something together?" I asked pulling out a few dresses.

"Mhmm," She said waiting for me to continue, "and we aren't exactly all buddy buddy yet."

I smiled. "I figured that just because you guys were getting along didn't mean that we couldn't go out."

"Ohhh," She said sounding intrigued by the idea. "What are we going to do?"

"I originally planned dancing, does that still sound good?" I asked as I started holding outfits up to my body.

"It sounds perfect! I'll come over around six?" She asked.

"Great. See you then." I said and we hung up. I sighed and reached for Katherine in my mind. We are both still getting used to the idea of sensing each other and being able to read the other's mind, but she seems more comfortable with it than I am.

_'Hey'_ I said when I located her.

_'Hey sis. What's up?'_ She asked.

_'We're going dancing tonight. You free?' _I said wanting to keep I short and sweet.

_'Yeah. Who exactly is we? You, me, and Caroline.'_

"_Yep. Be here at six?'_

_'Sounds like a plan.'_

_'Okay. See ya later.'_

_'Bye'_

I smiled as I held a short black dress up to me. It was perfect.

I headed for the shower and when I was done I perfected my make-up.

"Hey there beautiful." I heard from beside my ear. I smiled and turned my head to kiss Damon.

"Hey." I said in between kissed. He picked me up from in front of my mirror and my legs wrapped around his waist. We spilled onto the bed not once breaking the kiss. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was already five-thirty.

I pulled away from the kiss slowly and Damon groaned.

"Sorry," I said, "but I have to get ready."

"For what?" He asked and pulled me toward him again. After another round of making out a jumped off the bed.

"Caroline, Katherine, and I are going to go dancing." I said and started to work on my make-up again.

"Oh, I see." He said leaning on the door frame. "Is that what you're wearing?" He said motioning to the dress I had laid out on my bed.

"Yeah. You like it?" I asked and winked at him.

"Yes, yes I do. I would love it if it was on though." He said and looked at me seductively. "Can I come?"

I laughed and stood up. "No, I'm sorry, I love you, but no. How do I look?" I asked indicating my make-up.

"Perfect." He said and put his hands on my waist. "As always." I smiled as he started kissing me again.

"I have to get dressed." I said and grabbed my dress as I headed to the bathroom. I know it was silly to be modest, he's seen every inch of Katherine, but we aren't there yet. I slipped the dress over my head and fixed the way it laid over my cleavage. I smiled at my reflection and tilted my head to the side, thinking of something to do with my hair. I pulled one side behind my hair and grabbed a black sparkly clip off the counter that I left there are few days ago after deciding it was too fancy for my outfit.

"And you know," I said walking back to my room, "You don't have to come in through the window anymore. Jenna knows we're dating and she knows what we are. You can use the door."

I looked at him and smiled at the look on his face. I spun in a slow circle to let him admire the look.

"I was right. I love it on." He said, regaining his composure. "And yes, I know, but coming in through the window just sparks so many memories."

I smiled at him as he sat on the bed. I straddled him legs and rested my forehead on his.

"Things are good." I said quietly looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, things are good." He said and kissed me.

"I'm just always on edge. Something is going to go bad soon. It always does." I said, lowering my hands from his neck and grabbing his hand.

"Well, _if_ something happens, we'll deal. But hey, the things that happened before were a result of Katherine. And now, she won't make bad things happen." He said shrugging. "At least so she says."

"Why can't you admit that she is on our side?" I said, although I already knew the answer.

"Because, I've known her longer than you. Well, not technically, but I remember knowing her longer than you." He said and I turned away.

"Yeah." I said softly.

"What's the matter?" He asked noting my changed expression. I knew that there was no use lying to him. "If you feel bad for not remembering, don't. Katherine will get over it."

I smiled at him, glad he wasn't asking questions. "It's not that I feel bad, I just, don't like it." I said, knowing that I had to say something.

"No one would." He said simply.

I kissed him again, harder this time. "They are going to be here any minute." I said as he turned us around and set me on the bed.

He smiled as if to say he didn't care and kissed me harder.

"I just got these clothes on, don't even think of taking them off." I giggled and turned him over so that I was on top.

He stuck his bottom lip out and I smiled even wider. "Tonight is not our night, honey." I said

"I know." He said and sat up to kiss me. "But, it will be. Someday."

I nodded and we continued kissing.

"Are we interrupting something?" I heard Caroline say from the doorway, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

Damon groaned again and I had to admit that I was a little angry at the timing too, even though I picked it.

"Yeah, a little." He said and I got off of him.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked looking them over.

They both nodded. Katherine was wearing a tight red dress that hugged her in all the right places, and Caroline was wearing a royal blue dress that fit her perfectly.

Katherine came over to me after turning to my closet for a moment and handed me some black high heels.

"Yes, we are. And you are going to wear these." She said.

"Yes ma'am." I said and sat down to slip the shoes on.

"You look hot." Caroline said looking me over.

"As do you." I said smiling.

"Well, we have to hit the road." Katherine said. "I know the perfect place we can go to, but it's awhile away."

"I will see you later." I said and turned back around to Damon.

"Have fun." He said and we gave each other a long kiss goodbye.

"Come on!" Caroline said, antsy to get going.

I smiled as she pulled me out of my room by my hand.

"Jenna!" I called as we went down the hall. "I'm going out with Caroline and Katherine. I'll see you later." I said when I saw her in the living room.

"Dressed like that?" She asked.

I chuckeled. "Yeah, we're going dancing."

"Have fun." She said, lookig between me and Katherine.

"We will Jenna." Katherine said.

"Don't confuse her." I said warningly to Katherine. "That is not fair."

Jenna laughed. "I'll see you when you get back. Or tomorrow. Whichever comes first." She said and grabbed the remote.

We all piled into Caroline's car, with Katherine in the backseat, and headed to the dance club.

**A/N I also plan to make these chapters way longer than Prisoner because that one ended up bring 30 some chapters, so they will be longer than this normally. I'm going to aim for five or six pages per chapter, which might just be unrealistic for me. I'm not sure yet. Please review and tell me what you are thinking about the new direction! I would like five reviews before I put up the next chapter. I may not have the internet at my disposal for a few weeks, but I will be updating regularly still. Thank! :D**

**I planned to make this chapter end differently, but as I wrote, it took a different direction, but I still hope you like it. Next chapter, something will happen. Don't worry!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Run in on the Dance Floor

**A/N For the bar, I guess you can imagine it kind of like in _Honey_ if you've ever seen that movie, and the bartender like Honey I suppose. That's kinda the way I was thinking. I hope this was fast enough for you. Thanks for the one review I got. Haha, I hope my other readers are liking the new direction. Thanks for checking it out. **

**I picture Stevon as Steven Strait, but only when he was in The Covenant. He was like freaking pure perfection then. :D**

Chapter 2 A Run in on the Dance Floor

When we got to the club, a few hours outside of Mystic Falls, Caroline was practically bursting with excitement.

"Hey, you need to chill." I said to her as she parked the car.

"I'm sorry." She said, putting her keys in her midnight blue clutch. "It's just, do you know how long it has been since I've done something like this? Something fun?"

"I know, believe me, I know." I said and we headed to the line in the front of the club.

"Girls, follow me." Katherine said grabbing our forearms and leading us to the back. "I have connections." She smirked and me and Caroline smiled back at her.

There was a guy about the size of a boulder standing at the back door, and as soon as Katherine appeared, his face broke into a smile.

"Kat!" He exclaimed and grabbed her into a hug.

"Hey Jerry. How are you doing?" She asked hugging him back.

"I'm doing real good." He said. "I didn't know you were coming tonight. It's a nice surprise." He said. "Go ahead on in Miss Katherine." He said and extended his arm extravagantly.

"Thanks Jerry. Have a nice night. Maybe we can catch up sometime soon." She said kindly, walking through the door.

"We'll be sure to do that.." He said pleasantly. I was surprised to see him acting that way. I could tell he was a vampire, so it was weird that he was being so . . . nice.

"Who was that?" I asked her once we were inside.

"That was Jerry." She said simply.

"I get that, but you know what I mean."

"He was turned about ten years ago." She said as we sat down at a table she had reserved. She worked fast considering we only made plans a few hours ago. "By me."

"Oh." I said and Caroline looked at her interested.

"He wasn't exactly right in the head. And I mean after the change. I don't know if that's the right way to describe it. He was dependent to the extreme. Like a lost puppy. Eventually, I had to let him out on his own." She said shrugging. "Most vamps wouldn't take a job like that, but he does. This club," she said lowering her voice, "is ran by vampires."

"No way!" Caroline said shocked.

"Way." Katherine said. "I've only been here a few times though. And I've never met the guys that own it." She said. "Look around." She said and for the first time I looked at all the people surrounding us. I saw Caroline have a reaction that must have been similar to mine. For the first time I was noticing how graceful all the vampires were.

"They're all vampires." I breathed, my mouth dropping open.

"No, not all of them." She said looking over a menu that was brought to us. "But a lot, yes. Most of the VIPs, like us, yes. There are also some very exclusive humans in the VIP section, and some randoms just regularly." She said and scrunched her nose at something on the menu. "Stupid girl." She muttered. "The waitresses are all supernatural of some kind also. There are two different menus, only offered in this section to lower the risk of exposure. She brought us the wrong one." She said and her hand floated up in the air to snap.

"I had no idea a place like this existed." I said still gaping.

Katherine laughed. "I thought you would like it." She said. "That's why I decided to bring you here."

"Thanks!" Caroline exclaimed.

Katherine traded her menu with the waitress as she appeared back over.

"Sorry about the mistake. I sometimes get confused with all different kinds roaming around." The waitress said, her name tag reading Tammie.

"It's no problem." Katherine said, obviously forgetting her earlier irritation. "We'll be a few minutes though. They're newbies. In _all _senses." Katherine said.

"Of course." Tammie said. "If you don't mind my asking," she said and looked at Katherine to sense her reaction. When Katherine raised her eyebrows to show she didn't she continued. "If they are new, and you aren't, how do you two look so alike?" She asked.

"We're twins. Long story." I said and smiled at her.

She smiled back and nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

I looked over at all the bloody choices on the menu.

"Damn." I muttered and Caroline chuckled, undoubtedly feeling the same.

"You two would want this." Katherine said, pointing to a drink that said _pig's blood_ in parenthesis.

"Very funny." I said knowing she was making a joke.

"But that _is _what we want." Caroline said folding her menu. "I'm not really hungry."

Katherine and I made noises of agreement and we folded our menus and put them down on Caroline's. Tammie was back within seconds to take our orders.

"I'll be right back with those." She said and by golly she was. Moments later our drinks were delivered by man in a black dress shirt unbuttoned down his chest a little and a white bow tie fastened to his neck.

"Thanks." We all said in unison. When we finished our drinks, we headed down to the dance floor.

A fast-paced song came on and we started dancing in with the crowd. We bumped and grinded against each other and a few other promising looking patrons for the next half hour.

Me and Katherine laughed when a dorky guy who looked no more than sixteen started to try and squirm between us.

"Twins," he said and looked us up and down, 'that's hot." He said and grabbed my ass.

"Yeah," I said and grabbed his wrist, a little harder than I should have, "too bad you aren't." I said and he started to fall.

"Elena!" Caroline said. "Let go!" She pulled my arm away and I looked at her shocked by my own actions.

"Let's go get another drink." Katherine said and we headed back up to the VIP section to our table.

**A/N New perspective guys. **

"I demand to see the manager." The boy said at the bar.

"That's just to bad." Said the bartender pouring a new drink for a customer waiting. She was a young girl, no more than twenty-three.

"I was assaulted!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, and that doesn't tend to happen here unless you deserved it, so get over it." She said shrugging.

"Would you like me to call the cops on this fine establishment?" He asked.

The bartender gave him a look to indicate that she was not amused by his games. She made a motion with her hands and the boy turned to see a bouncer coming toward them.

"It's okay Tess," He heard from behind him. "What's this I hear about calling the police?"

The kid turned around and say a man dressed in a suit that probably cost more than his car.

"Are you the manager?" He asked cautiously, knowing this guy must be important.

"I'm one better. I'm the owner. Now, let's go to my office." He said and turned around, expecting the young man to follow, which he did. He led him down a hall and into a dark room with leather furniture. "What's your name, kid?" He asked sitting in a big chair behind a desk and indicating that the kid should sit to.

"Ryan."

"Hi, Ryan, My name is Mr. Samuels. Now, why were you threatening my bartender?"

"I was assaulted on the dance floor. Look at my wrist!" He said shoving his arm out to the man. His wrist was swollen to twice the normal size.

"What were you doing when this person assaulted you?" Mr. Samuels asked reasonable.

"Dancing! What else would I be doing?" He asked.

"Calm yourself right now. Do not yell at me. If you want to solve this issue then I suggest you speak honestly and rationally." He said leaning forward on his desk.

"I'm in pain." Ryan said.

"Do you know the name of the person who did this to you?" Mr. Samuels said.

"Some bitch named Elena." He said and craddled his wrist.

"There is no reason for name calling." He said and Ryan scoffed. Mr. Samuels stood up. "And you may go ahead and call the police if you would like. I'm sure they would just love to see your I.D. which I can guarantee is fake because you are not twenty-one." He said walking towards the door. "You can even use my phone if you would like to." He said and pointed his hand in the direction of the phone. "If not, Emanuel will be happy to escort you to the back door." He said and a brawny man came up to stand behind Ryan. "You might want to get that checked out, by the way. It looks broken." He said and sped off for the VIP section.

"You need to calm down." Katherine said to me as our next round of drinks came.

"I didn't mean to." I said

"We know hon." Caroline said soothingly to me.

I blew out her breath and downed her drink. "Let's get drunk." i said laughing. I'm happy we didn't have to worry about the ability to drive home drunk. Vampires were good at that.

Katherine laughed. "I never say no to that." She said and told the waitress to bring us different drinks.

I started smiling and Caroline leaned close into my ear. "You stopped. It's all good. He was asking for it. Any other vamp in this place would not have been as nice. I guarantee it. You didn't kill him. You did good."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized she wasn't mad at me. That was good. She hugged my shoulders and we laughed.

"Maybe we could go dance again?" I asked after I took a shot.

"You two go," Caroline said, " I have to go to the ladies room."

I grabbed Katherine's hand and we headed to the floor again, hoping not to run into the kid again. We started dancing, caught up in the music and I looked up to catch a familiar face. He ran toward me and put his hands on both sides of my face.

He lowered his head slowly to mine and kissed me. Katherine dropped my hand she had been holding and stood back. His hands lowered to my waist and I kissed him back. I put my hands up to his neck and then realizing what I was doing, I pulled back.

"Stevon." I said, completely surprised. I could see Katherine standing by Caroline in the corner of my eyes, both of their mouths wide open.

**A/N I was going to end this when I changed perspectives, like I did in Prisoner, but remembered the longer chapters oath and decided to stick with it. I hope you liked it. This has been the direction I was planning on taking the story for a long time, but I never got around to it. I truly hope you like it and are as excited as I am for the development of it. Please review and tell me if you like what I'm doing and if you have any plot bunnies yourself, feel free to leave them. I will give you credit for them, so don't worry about that. I will probably end my poll soon, so go vote on that please. **

**Other than that, I don't think there is anything left to say. :D REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!:) Seeing them always puts a smile on my face. Even bad ones, I can take the constructive criticism. :D CONSTRUCTIVE though! haha**


	3. Chapter 3 You Dirty Liar Part 1

**A/N I think of Stevon as looking like Steven Strait. I guess that's where I got the story. Sorry this took so long, but honestly, I forgot about it. I only have one review so that was kind of a downer and I just blocked it out. Please please please review! They mean so much!**

Chapter 3 You Dirty Liar Part 1

I stepped away from Stevon and looked up at his face.

"It's really you." He breathed and looked down at me. He was even more beautiful than I remembered.

"It's really _you_." I said back.

"You remember him?" Katherine asked, approaching us. "You dirty liar!" She looked at me like she wanted to slap me but decided against it. "I would storm out of here _right_ now if I wasn't so interested in seeing how this played out." She said and it it wasn't such a dramatic moment, I would have laughed at her.

Stevon took my hand and we all went down a hallway headed to what I presumed to be his office. When we were all inside and safely seated down, the conversation ball started rolling.

"I thought you were dead." He said softly, glaring at Katherine, although I knew he was speaking to me.

"I thought you were dead." She said, "At least I suspected."

"Yet you brought her to my club." He said this time directing his words to her.

"I didn't know this was _your_ club." She said, biting back a few words she wanted to use, knowing he was way beyond her years.

"And yet for some reason, I don't believe you!" He said forcefully.

"It's true. I've only been here twice before, and neither time I have seen you." She said standing up. "Do you want us to go?" She asked.

"Yes," he said and pointed a finger at Caroline and Katherine, "I want you two to go."

"I'm not leaving here without Elena." Katherine said, her voice menacing. I wondered why she seemed so guarded against him if he really used to love me as much as she said.

_'Is it okay if I leave here?' _She asked and I was touched that she was so protective of me, even through her anger.

_'Yeah, I'm okay'_ I answered back.

"And do you think it's good for business to throw out two paying customers?" She asked, adding a little more attitude than was needed.

"I already threw out one earlier for claiming she broke his wrist, what's two more?" He said quietly.

"Go ahead." I said out loud to Katherine to emphasize my point. She looked at me for a long moment.

"We'll get a hotel and stay the night. Call me for the details when you're done here." She said. "We can come pick you up."

"I have a car." Stevon said from behind his desk. "And I am not done with you." Katherine gave a small nod and her and Caroline walked out.

"I thought you were dead." He repeated almost silently.

"Can you come from behind there?" I asked. "This feels like I'm in the principal's office at school."

"_Principal_?" He asked confused and semi disgustedly. "_School_?"

"Umm, yeah." I said. "I go to school."

"But you're a vampire." He said as if the concept confused him.

"Just recently." I said. "It's a long story." I said

"I have time." He said coming to turn his chair and sit across from me.

"All right." I said and started to tell him of my life.

"Well," Caroline said as she plopped down on one of the two beds in the room, "This is a plot twist."

"Yeah, you're telling me." Katherine said and ran a hand across her eyes.

"Did you really not know that he owned the club?" Caroline said putting everything on the table.

Katherine sighed. "I really had no idea that he was even living. I was going to find out for Elena, but she hasn't expressed any interest in wanting to know, and I haven't seen any of the people I would set out to tell me."

"Wow. What do you think they're talking about?" Caroline said.

"I really don't know." Katherine said. She decided that now wouldn't be the best time to talk to Elena through her mind; she is going through enough.

"We need to call Jenna and Damon. Tell them we're staying. The last thing we need is a jealous vampire boyfriend who already isn't to happy with you." Caroline said picking up her cell. "Just go along with it."

Katherine nodded and sat on the bed to take off her heels. Caroline always had a few changes of clothes in the back of her car in case she got messy during a feeding, so she started to unzip her dress also.

"Hi Jenna." Caroline said into the phone. "We are beat and don't really want to risk driving like this, so would it be okay if we just got a hotel room to spend the night?"

Katherine smirked at Caroline asking permission.

"Great, thanks!" Caroline said, apparently getting the okay. "Elena? Oh, she's asleep in the passenger seat. She's exhausted. See you tomorrow." Caroline hung up the phone and started to call Damon. "This one will probably take your participation." She said holding the phone up to her ear.

"What's wrong?" Damon said as soon as he answered.

"Well, hi to you to." Caroline sneered quietly. "I was just calling to tell you we were going to stay the night, so don't wait up." She said sitting down and taking off her shoes also.

"Why are you calling and not Elena?" He asked smelling something fishy.

"She's asleep. We're all tired." She said. "She's stirring. You wanna talk to her?" She asked knowing the answered would be yes. _'Act tired'_ she mouthed to Katherine.

"Hey," Katherine said as the phone was put to her ear. Her voice mimicked Elena as it could only be expected to.

"Hey, you have a good time?" He asked

Katherine chuckled. "Yeah, a little too good if you ask me. I'm wiped."

"I'll let you get some sleep. Call me when you get back?" He asked.

"Of course. Bye babe."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Katherine said back quietly and sadly. Caroline looked at her, her eyebrows raised. Katherine hung up the phone and handed it back to her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Hello!" She said. "He isn't really your boyfriend."

"What was I supposed to say back? Cool?" She said and rolled her eyes.

"It's not the fact that you said it." She said. "I have eyes you know."

Katherine looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"You have feelings for him, don't you?" She said more than asked.

"No." Katherine said forcefully.

"Oh my god." She said and sat beside her.

"You are the one that hooked them up, kind of." She said disbelieving.

"Yeah, because I don't have feeling for him." She said.

"I really don't believe you. Why haven't you said anything? You could have told someone."

"I like Mason. And Damon loves Elena. Yes, he was mine once, but that wasn't supposed to happen." She said taking a deep breath.

"You gave him up for Elena?" Caroline asked.

"No, I didn't give him up. He wasn't mine. But yes, I did put my feelings aside for her. She's my sister, not my competition."

"I won't say anything. Don't worry about that, but you need to-"

"Try and get over it, I know. But I really do have feelings for Mason. That's a start isn't it?" She said hopefully.

"Yeah, it's a start." Caroline said and gave her a half hug.

They sat like that for awhile longer. "I've had these feelings for a long time." Katherine said. "It's not like they just sprouted when I set her up with Damon."

"I know. And believe me, I don't need justification. Just a promise that you aren't going to hurt Elena."

"I swear." She said heartily. "I really really do." A tear feel down Katherine's cheek. "I'm going to go hop in the shower and get the club sweat off of me. Tell me if you hear from Elena."

Caroline nodded and watched Katherine walked into the bathroom.

_'Great,' _She thought, _'now I have both their secrets.'_

"So Stefan Salvatore saved your life?" He asked when I finished by telling him about them finding us in the burned basement.

"Yeah, he did. When my parents died, I would have too." I said and nodded sadly.

"I just can't believe you're alive. I never thought. . . ." He trailed off.

"That you would ever see me again?" I offered.

"Yes. Katherine told you she once ran into me?" He asked.

"Yeah, she did." I nodded. He reached out to take my hand and I let him. His skin sparked against mine. "I'm sorry I put you through so much pain." I said and my eyes welled with tears.

He looked at me deeply for a moment. "You're sorry?" He asked. "You have no reason to be sorry." He said and stood up angrily. He walked over the wall and put his hands up against it, leaning. "I am the one that owes you an apology." He said.

"Why?" I asked genuinely curious. "You never did anything."

"I never should have got involved with a human girl." He said and I looked down, hurt. "It was too dangerous for you. It was just, the first time I saw you. . . I. . ." he struggled with his words. "I felt something for you. I knew you were special. Important." He was still facing the wall, standing like he was trying to push it. "Those girls, I never knew they would do such a thing, and I am so so so sorry that I didn't stay with you. That I left. I should have protected you. I owed that much to you."

I got up to walk over to him. The emotion in his voice was killing me.

"When I found out you were so hurt, I wanted to kill them, and I did." He said and I put my hand on his arm. "You were so scared and sad all the time. I left to find a witch to cure you. To help you feel better. Maybe take away your memories if you wanted. I had been giving you vervain so I was never tempted to drink you, in case I didn't get to feed for awhile."

"When I got back," He said dropping his head, "You were dead. I should have been faster. I could have been faster." He said and I slid under his arm to separate him from the wall.

"I'm here. I'm back. You have no reason to feel sorry." I said and looked up at him, begging him to listen to me. "I'm not dead anymore." I said.

"I'm just thankful that you don't remember any of your pain." He said and looked down at me.

I cringed and flicked my eyes away. "You do, don't you?" He said softly. I nodded and a few tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Yeah, I do. I remember every single moment."

"Your other lives?" He asked, and I could tell what answer he was hoping for.

I nodded. "I was a slave a few times. In these old villages. Kind of like ours." I said, shocked at how I recalled it as my village. It made it seem real.

He sighed and dropped his head. "I told Katherine I didn't, I didn't want her to feel bad for bringing them back." I said

He put his hand on my face. "You have no idea how I feel right now." He said. I blushed and looked away. He leaned his head down to kiss me again. I pulled back before his lips could hit mine, not knowing if I could then.

"I'm seeing someone." I said abruptly and he stopped. "Damon." I said, "Salvatore."

He turned away from me and sat back in his chair. "I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Why? I can't expect for you to have waited for someone you had no recollection of." He said and I lowered my head.

"You shouldn't feel bad about what happened to me. Back then, of course. My suicide didn't involve you in the slightest." I said meaning every word. "I hated myself. I hated them. I hated being in pain. Me. I hated everything except you and Katherine. You were the only good things I had. It was not your fault." I said, my words growing stronger with each one.

"I never should have been there." He said shaking his head. "They would have had no reason to try to kill you."

"You made me happier than I had ever been before. Don't you get that?" I said coming to kneel beside his chair.

"Yes, I do." He said, and once again I blushed. "You have absolutely no idea how I felt when I found you. I came there to get away from an angry mob in a village a few hours away. When I first saw you, you and Katherine were walking down a path picking flowers. She put one in your hair, behind your ear," He said and tucked at strand of hair behind my ear, "and you were so beautiful and lively. Like nothing I have every seen before. You and Katherine were identical, but in the same way, you were so different. There was something in you. A spark. It was. . . amazing."

I had no idea what to say, so I just stayed silent. "I just knew I loved you from the very moment I laid eyes on you."

"I remember when you first spoke to me, I thought you were so handsome." I reached up and touched his face. "You meant everything to me. I told you everything. God," I said and sat back down on my chairs. "it feels so weird to be talking about this like it's me. I mean, it was me, but still."

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I missed you. So much." He said and enunciated every word.

"I don't really know what to say to that. I don't think there's anything to say." I said honestly.

"You're right. You don't know me anymore. That was thousands of years ago. Things are different now." He said. "Have you killed anyone?"

"Um, no." I said awkwardly. "I won't." I said.

"I stopped 456 years ago. I get it from blood banks mostly now." He said.

"Wow. You said you kicked out the guy out?" I asked

"He threatened cops. He said your name. I got carried away at hearing it."

"_I _got carried away on the dance floor." I said smiling slightly. "I never should have touched him."

"Why did you?" He asked

"He grabbed me. It made me mad. I don't want a sleazy guy touching me." I said

"Had I known, I wouldn't have let him walk out." he said darkly.

"You don't mean that." I insisted.

"Yes I do."

"I don't _want_ you to mean that. You don't even know me." I said and stood up.

"Not anymore, no, but I do. . . I can't explain it, but I do." He stood up with me.

"I should probably go." I said, not really wanting to, but knowing I should. "Will you take me?" I asked as I pulled out my phone and pretended to text.

_'Where are you at?' _

_'The Quinton Hotel'_ I heard back quickly. I have to admit, that is convenient.

"Of course I will." He said and grabbed his keys from a drawer in the desk. "Where are they staying?"

"The Quinton Hotel."

He nodded and we headed out to his car, an Impala.

"Where do you live?" He asked once we got in the car.

"Mystic Falls." I said. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, but I've never been there." He said

"Oh."

"Maybe I could go sometime." He said

"Oh, well, I don't know if that's the best idea." I said and he looked away. "I mean, not right now. No one even knows that I remember you except for Caroline and Katherine. I need to tell them."

"You didn't tell Damon?"

"I didn't see any need to. I never planned on seeing you again."

"I understand."

"Here," I said as I wrote down my cell phone number on a paper I had in my purse. "Call me, and we can plan something for sometime. But I need to make sure everything is okay at home."

"I'll do that."

He pulled into a hotel and parked the car.

"I've thought about you every single day for thousands of years." He said as I opened the door to get out. We were looking at each other over the top of the car now. "I'm not going to let this go, if that's what you are thinking."

"It isn't, don't worry." I walked over to him. "I don't want you to think that I am not happy to see you, I am. I do care about you. I mean, I don't know what to think right now. I need to straighten it out." I hugged him again, tighter this time. "Call me, Stevon." I turned and headed for the hotel after asking Katherine for the room number.

**A/N This was eight pages! This is longer than every other chapter I've written. Longer than some of Prisoner's chapters combined! I hope you like it! Please please please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Heading Home

**A/N Well, I got a few reviews, so I figured I would update. I would really like to know what my Prisoner readers are thinking about this, so please review and tell me? Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 Heading Home

I knocked on the door once I'd found it, and Katherine opened, not looking happy in the least bit.

"Why?" She said angrily. "Why the hell did you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry." I said and walked over to the bed to sit. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't want you to feel bad for bringing them back."

"Bull. Shit." She said making each word it's own. "You knew I wanted you to get them back, but you lied, and I want an honest answer, right now."

"I don't know." I said quietly and looked up to see Caroline coming out of the bathroom in sweats, tying her wet hair up.

"Do you want to get a shower?" She asked sitting beside me. "I have clothes for you too."

"Thanks, that sounds great." I said standing up and grabbing the remaining clothes on the bed.

"You can't dodge me." Katherine said.

"But I'm just loving trying." I sneered.

"Elena!" She yelled.

"I don't know, Katherine! I don't know." I yelled back, turning to face her. "Maybe because it was easier to say I was me and not someone else that I had to think about every second of every day than to say I was a slave and a peasant and that I was beat profusely and starved on numerous occasions, or maybe it was because I didn't feel like it, you can choose, but for right now, I want to take a shower and go to sleep because I had a long day, one which I am not yet sure wasn't induced by you, so goodnight Katherine." I said and slammed the bathroom door behind me seconds before the tears came.

I turned the shower on high so they wouldn't hear my sobs and striped off my dress.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Damon's number.

"Hey babe." He said when he answered. "You awake already?" I noticed how tired his own voice sounded.

"Um, can you come get me?" I said as I started to cry harder, completely ignoring his question. "I don't want to stay here all night."

"Yeah, of course." he said and I heard him getting dressed.

"If you're asleep, you don't have to." I said, feeling bad.

"I'm on my way. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but we have some talking to do."

"Uh-oh. You're not breaking with me are you?" He asked sarcastically, and I could hear him smiling in the background.

"No, but we need to talk. And you might not be to happy with me." I said as I sat on the edge of the tub to take off my heels.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He said, completely serious this time. "I love you, Elena."

"I love you too, Damon."

After explaining to him where our hotel was, I hung up and climbed in the shower to watch the grim off of me, as well as Stevon's smell. When I was finished, I took my time getting dresseded and brushing my hair.

"Damon's on his way to pick me up." I said putting my dress on Caroline's bed.

"What? Why?" Caroline said.

"I just want to go home. And we need to talk."

"So do we." Katherine said from under her blankets.

"I know. And we will, but not tonight. I want to go home and talk to Damon and then crash in his big comfy bed with him, so hopefully, that will be what happens." I said and lay down.

"You kissed Stevon." Caroline said quietly.

"Yeah, I know I did. And I feel terrible about it. I don't know how I can explain to him that it was a mistake without hurting him." I said and rain my hands through my hair.

"Everything will work out." Katherine whispered. "You and Damon are meant to be together."

Caroline gave her a look and I looked between them confused.

"Is there something I'm missing?" I asked, not really caring at the moment.

"No." Katherine answered. "Nothing. We'll be home tomorrow probably around noon. That sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, we lied to Damon and Jenna just so you know. Don't go home tonight." Caroline said

"I wasn't planning on it. Remember? Big Comfy bed?" I said

"Right."

"What did you tell Damon?" I asked, curious, even though he would find out it was a lie.

"That you were already asleep, but he talked to Katherine, doing a wonderful performance of you, might I add." Caroline said and smiled at Katherine.

"Thanks guys." I murmured. I was so tired I wanted to pass out right then but knew that I couldn't. I had a big night ahead of me.

"I'm going to go grab my charger out of my car. I'll be right back." Caroline said jumping up and slipping her heels back on.

Once she was out the door Katherine looked at me.

"I'm sorry that I never saw things like that. I should have thought about how you would feel more thoroughly, but you are supposed to tell me things. You're supposed to _want_ to tell me things." She said.

"I know. But I didn't want to think about it. I don't want to know either, but I'm going to have to." I yawned and frowned. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but it really isn't the easiest thing, ya know?"

"No, I don't know to be honest. I'll never know because I didn't live lives like you. I can't feel how you feel. I can't imagine how conflicted your emotions must be right now." She looked at me seriously.

I nodded. "You never tell me anything about your life." I said.

"What?" She asked

"Well, you said I should want to tell you things, but you never tell me about your life. Or your lives."

"Oh, Maybe someday I will." She said softly. "We could talk now, but-"

"but I have to go with Damon. The sooner we talk, the better." I said to add reason.

"I know. You didn't tell him?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. I should have, but like with you, I didn't want the questions. Don't get me wrong, I love you, but. . . I couldn't." My eyes started to well up again.

"And for the record, I had _no_ idea that Stevon owned that club. Like I told you in the basement, I didn't even know if he was still around." She said, begging me to believe her.

"You're afraid of him." I said quietly.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I'm terrified of him. I mean, you obviously know how old he is. I can't even imagine how powerful he must be." She shook her head. "I can imagine he'll want to have a word with me soon." She said.

"Should I be afraid of him?" I asked

"No. Not at all. If he did nothing to hurt you tonight, he won't. I think he's just relieved you're alive."

"I bet he never expected that." I chuckled.

"Do you have feelings for him?" She asked

"No. I know that I used to. I remember loving him so god damn much, but now, no. I don't. He means nothing to me."

"I don't believe that."

"Well, not nothing, but I no longer have any idea who he is. I'm not the same Elena from that village either. We're strangers today." I said

Katherine sighed.

"What?" I asked at seeing the look on her face.

"Just seeing the look on his face when he saw you today, it was. . . perfect. I can't even describe that. I just don't think he ever gave up on you." She said and shrugged. We could hear Caroline approaching.

"I'm going to lie down for a bit." I said and snuggled into Caroline's bed. "Wake me up when Damon comes?"

She nodded and I shut my eyes happily. I didn't dream at all.

I woke up to Damon's lips on mine.

"Hi." I said and sat up. I stretched my arms and looked at him, smilng slightly. I started to put my shoes on and Damon pulled them from my hands. "Wha-" I started to say but realized what he was doing when he slid his hands underneath me. He picked me up and started carrying me for the door. I waved goodbye to Caroline, Katherine was out cold, and she waved back.

Damon managed to get the door opened while still holding me and he slid me into the seat. He got into the driver's seat and started on the way home.

"So. . . " He said

"I lied to you about not remembering my past lives." I blurted out, instantly regretting it.

Damon hit the brake and pulled over to a shoulder of the road.

"What?"

"I don't think you're supposed to be parked here." I said not looking at him.

He turned in his seat to look at me dead on. "What do you mean you lied?"

"See? That sign says emergency stopping only?" I pointed to a sign which I knew he wouldn't glance at.

"Elena!"

"Okay, okay. I lied when I said I didn't get my memories back." I looked down at my hands.

"Why would you do that?" He asked quietly

"Because, like I told Katherine, it was easier to say that I didn't remember than actually try to remember. It was painful." I grimaced thinking of a particularly gruesome memory of a beating. "I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want anyone else to think about it. I didn't want to be bombarded with questions." I said and looked at him.

"You know if you need space with something, you can have it." He said angrily.

"I know that, but you would wonder. And eventually, you would expect me to talk, which I just didn't want to do, ever." I closed my eyes and memories ran past my eyes. Chains binding my wrists, whips hitting my back. "And you would be wondering if I was thinking about it, and eventually, I would have to tell you everything, and I just didn't want that."

"You lied to me." He said quietly.

"I'm so so sorry, Damon." I said sincerely. "I didn't do it to hurt you."

"But you lied."

"Yes."

"Why are you telling me now then?" He asked confused.

"Because the club Katherine took us to was owned by a vampire. It was full of them. The vampire that owns it," I said and looked at his face, "was Stevon."

Damon clenched his hands. "You saw him?"

"Yes."

"And that blew your cover of not remembering?"

I nodded and reached for one of his hands. "Yes, but I didn't know he was there. I didn't know he was even alive!" I said and he just looked away.

"What else happened?" He asked, holding tight on the steering wheel.

I shook my head and looked down. "I. . . I kissed him. Well, actually, he kissed me." I frowned and kept my eyes off of Damon. I saw he head whip toward me from the corner of my eye. "I was surprised when I saw him. It happened, and it meant absolutely nothing, Damon."

"Nothing." Damon said in disbelief.

"I swear, it meant nothing."

"Elena," He said sadly, "Let's just go." He put the car in drive and we drove in silence for the next hour, my heart breaking more and more every minute he went without looking my way.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Have a good Thanksgiving everyone who is celebrating. :) Please, hit the review button! It won't take long! Promise. And also, I have a poll on the profile that has been up forever asking who you want Elena to end up with, so please go vote. The winner gets a story! :D**

**Another thing, I know a lot has happened in the show since I started Prisoner, so these really aren't anything like the show and I apologize if that bothers you, but when I first started, it was like the show. **


	5. Chapter 5 It All Means Nothing

**A/N So, I know by now my apologies mean nothing when I say that I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I am. I keep forgetting and have not been writing. I plan on getting my crap together though and writing awesomly for you guys! I hope I haven't ruined this story for you with my lack of diligence. **

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think about the story or just what you think about the show! :)**

Chapter 5 It all Means Nothing

"Please talk to me." I said when I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Was that even you on the phone?"

"No." I said deciding honest was the best approach. "That was Katherine. But in my defense I had no idea about that lie."

"Were you with him?"

"Yes. We were at his office at the club, but nothing happened."

Damon stayed silent for a moment. "But you guys kissed?"

"When we first saw each other, he kissed me. But we were just talking in his office. I told him I was dating you and that I didn't even know him anymore. That was _thousands _of years ago. Literally." I was on the verge of begging. The idea that I might lose Damon made my heart ache.

"I don't know what to say to you." He said simply and kept driving.

"Say that you love me and that you forgive me because you love me."

"I love you." He said staring hard at the road.

"But you don't forgive me?"

"Is he seeing anyone? Or does he want you back?" He asked

"I don't know if he's seeing anyone. But he told me he thinks about me a lot." I said, once again going for the honesty plea.

"Elena, he is a thousand year old vampire who loves you. What am I supposed to say to that?" He asked as we came within a few miles of Mystic Falls.

"I don't know. But I know what I want to say. I told you the truth tonight, because I don't want to lie to you. I don't want to hurt you. I love you. Not him." I said looking at him. "It was a freak accident that I ran into him."

"Mhm, a freak accident named Kathrine." He said and gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. "I _told _you she was trouble, Elena."

"No, she didn't know. We wouldn't have even seen him if I hadn't. . ." I trailed off.

"If you hadn't what?" He asked, calmer than expected.

"There was a kid, he was getting a little handsy, so I broke his wrist." I looked over at him to see him slightly lift his eyebrows. "On accident."

"Less than I would have done." He said shrugging.

"Well, he went to complain to the bartender, and Stevon overheard and took care of it. When he heard my name. . ."

"He found you. Must get annoying chasing down every Elena." He said and I chuckled. "But if I was in his place, I would do the same thing." He said and looked at me, giving me a trademark smirk.

"We never would have see each other if I hadn't gotten so angry."

"So it wasn't Katherine." He stated.

"Nope. Freak coincidence."

"Then there's nothing to forgive. I love you." He said and reached over to kiss my hand.

"Can I stay at your house? Jenna thinks I'm with Katherine and Caroline?" I asked gently.

"Of course you can." He said and we drove toward his house.

When we got there, he carried me again, heading for his bedroom.

"He's not going to go away." Damon said after he set me down.

"No, I don't think he is." I said. "But I told him not to come around here soon."

I lay my head on the pillow and he pulled the covers over me.

"Get some sleep." He said softly.

"I'm going to take care of him." I whispered and pulled his hand toward me. "Don't worry. Now come and lie down with me."

He got into bed beside me and I turned to face him. His arms wrapped around me and I smiled, snuggling closer.

"Other than that, how was your night?" He asked.

"It was fun." I sighed, and was out in seconds.

I woke up the next morning and patted the bed beside me. Damon was gone. I walked down to the living room and saw him drinking a cup of blood.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said when he saw me.

I smiled. "Good morning." I said groggily.

"I've been thinking," he said and I sat down on his lap, "you need your strength. If something happens, you need to be able to defend yourself."

"Yeah. . . ." I said, wondering when he was going with this.

"You should start drinking human blood."

"No way." I said pushing the hand holding the cup away from me.

"I'm not saying you should kill a person." He said and put his cup down. "I mean the blood bags. You need strength, and you will feel so much better. Just control it. You can do it." He said

"What if I can't though? I don't want to _like _ human blood. Then I'll want it."

"Not if you drink it often enough to control your cravings."

"I don't want to." I said and stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Elena," he said following me, "You would never have to hunt."

I shook my head.

"Just try it." He said and handed me his cup. I swallowed hard and took the glass.

I closed my eyes and took a sip of the blood. It tasted wonderful. I drank the entire glass in seconds and wanted more. I gasped when I finished. I opened my eyes and looked at Damon, surprised.

"I. . ."

"Not what you were expecting?" he asked. It wasn't. I was expecting something disgusting. This was, different. Amazing. This was life.

"No." I said and handed him the cup. I was breathing deeply. I looked down at the ground and tried to compose myself again. I could feel the blood through my body. I felt stronger already. I stood up, feeling like if I kept sitting down I would explode.

Damon reached out and grabbed my hand.

"You're right. I feel stronger." I said and smiled at him.

He smiled back and hugged me as I laughed.

"We have a party going on here?" Katherine asked, walking into the room.

Damon and I turned to look at her.

"Elena drank human blood." Damon said, semi proudly.

Katherine's face went blank. "Why?"

"Strength." He answered simply.

"Good."

"Good?" I asked, confused.

"Duh. I was never one for the squirrel diet." She said and smirked.

"Why didn't you say anything about it then?" I asked

"All in due time." She said. "I just came by to say hey."

"No you didn't." I said and frowned at her.

"Yeah, you're right, I didn't." She said and plopped down on the couch. "I figured you might be willing to spill some things about Stevon."

"There's nothing to spill. Didn't you say he would want to talk to you?" I asked

"Yeah, but he hasn't contacted me yet." She said and got up to get herself a drink. "You okay with this?" She asked Damon.

"No." He said and looked at me, not offering up anything else to her.

"Okay. . ." She said and trailed off. "Well, at least you obviously didn't break up."

"How are you and Mason doing?" I asked to change the subject from myself.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "I really like him."

"Don't you think that's a bad idea?" Damon asked. "He _is_ a werewolf."

Katherine smirked. "Good to know you care. However, it's unnecessary. I'll be fine."

Damon shook his head and mumbled an okay.

"I'm going to run home and say hi to Jenna. Let her know we're home." I said standing up and stretching.

"Oh, I already did that for you." Katherine said

"You did what?" I asked, my mouth forming a hard line.

"I figured you would have enough on your plate with him," she said and stretched her arm out to Damon, "so I figured I would help you out."

"That isn't helping me out." I said angrily. "Not at all."

Katherine looked at me as if asking for an explanation.

"The last thing I need right now is to accidentally have a conversation with Jenna twice. If I need your help with something, I can ask you myself." I said and headed for the door.

"I didn't know it would be such a problem. She saw Caroline's car. If you came home later and said you just got back she would know that's a lie." Katherine said , jumping in front of me.

"Then you could call me. Impersonating me isn't helping anyone." I cast a glance at Damon and slammed the door behind me as I walked out.

"She's right you know." Damon said to Katherine a minute later.

"No, I don't know that. I was trying to help." Katherine said and sat down.

"If she needs your help-"

"She'll ask for it, I got it." Katherine lay down on the couch and closed her eyes.

"You worried about a call from Stevon?" Damon asked, standing in front of her.

"Wouldn't you be?" She asked

"No."

"Liar."

"Well, if you have nothing to worry about, then don't worry."

"He's going to be pissed I hadn't tried to contact him about Elena before. He's going to be pissed she went to the club and he could have missed her. He's going to be pissed that they aren't together right now. He's going to be pissed I let her get with another guy. I have plenty to worry about. Thousands of years and pissed don't go together well for a vampire." She said angrily. "Maybe I should have let him know she was alive. Years ago when I found out even. He could have kept her safer than me."

"Don't say that." Damon said.

"Why not?" She asked, looking at him.

"Because then she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be the same person."

"And you and her wouldn't be together. But I still should have told him when she became a vampire. I was so concerned about her I never really thought about it too much."

Damon stayed silent for awhile. "I'm not going to let him take her."

"He won't try. He loves her Damon. You have no idea how much he loved her back then. He would have died for her." She said. "He won't do something she doesn't want him to do."

"So he isn't really the bad guy here?"

"Well," she said and stood up, "not to her. To me, maybe, but not to you or her."

Katherine walked toward the door. "I've gotta go. I'll see you later."

Damon waved to her as she walked out.

Katherine headed to her car and her phone rang from inside her pocket.

"Hello?" She asked, putting the key in her door.

"Katherine." She heard Stevon say from the other side of the line.

She stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

He told her to meet him at an inn twenty minutes outside of town and she got into her car as she agreed to go. When she hung up she sighed and put her head on the steering wheel. She started the car and headed for the inn.


	6. Chapter 6 A Terrifying Reunion

**A/N I am a lean mean writing machine guys! I hope you like it, as always. :) Review!**

Chapter 6 A Terrifying Reunion

Katherine got to the inn and went to the room Stevon indicated. She knocked and he opened within seconds.

"Hello." He said pleasantly and she smiled to herself thinking this might go over better than she thought.

"Hi." She said back and sat in a chair beside his bed.

"You didn't know that was my club?" He asked, although it sounded more like a statement. He was getting right down to business.

"No, and I never meant to run into you there." She said

"Why didn't you contact me to tell me she was alive? And I don't just mean as a vampire." he said angrily.

"Well, Mr. High-and-Mighty, I'm sorry, but I was a little more focused on her."

"That is a lie." He said. "You didn't want to reveal yourself to her and you didn't want me to do it either."

"You know what?" She said, standing up. "You're right. I wanted her to have a _normal_ life. With you hanging around, that never would have happened. And she was a child."

"Then why did you tell her the truth?" He asked, still calm as ever.

"Because Stefan and Damon came to Mystic Falls and ruined the normal life idea. And I couldn't risk them turning her and then her getting her memories back. That would have been a disaster and she might have hated me even more." She said angrily. "You have no idea how bad I felt for turning her. I thought that since she didn't remember anything, it was for nothing."

"But she did." He said quietly.

Katherine remained silent after deciding that didn't need an answer.

"And she didn't care to find me." He looked down and turned away from Katherine. He went over to a window and leaned against it, gazing at a view of a lake.

"She probably did." Katherine said. "She wouldn't have wanted to blow her cover. And she has a boyfriend."

"I know that." He said, clenching his fists tightly.

"You can't be mad at her for that. She loved him for awhile. And god can only guess how many women you have been with." She said, rolling her eyes and sitting down.

"I haven't."

"What?" Katherine asked, confused, thinkind she heard him wrong.

"There hasn't been anyone else. I haven't loved anyone else. I haven't been with anyone else."

"Bull." Katherine said.

"Think what you may." He said and continued staring.

"I know that you loved her. I know that you want to be with her, and I know how happy it must have made you seeing her alive, but no one?" She asked incredulously.

He didn't answer. "I have heard about you Katherine. The games you play. If you think for even a second that you are going to pass one over on me, you better think again." He said threateningly.

"I'm not trying to pass one over. I just want things to be easy for us. I want a simple relaxed life with my sister and our friends." She said in a begging voice. "I admit that I should have told you. I know that. But Elena loves Damon and they want to be together. You aren't helping her by hanging around. Don't you see that?"

"I'm not hanging around Katherine. _You _came to _my _club." He said, turning to face her and slowly inching toward her with each word.

"Fine. Right. But I don't want you to stick around. Go back to your club and leave her alone. Or something bad will happen." By this point they were standing only feet away from each other.. Katherine had to look up at him. Stevon breathed in and Katherine cocked her head to the side. "You're only going to hurt her."

With that remark, Stevon pulled his arm back and punched her hard in the face.

Katherine's head snapped back and her hand instantly flew to her eye. She stepped back and looked at him with wide eyes. He was already perfectly composed again.

"Are you trying to crush my skull?" She almost yelled at him, instantly regretting it once the words left her lips.

"Don't you _dare_ ever threaten me again." He said in a quiet, low voice. "I haven't done anything wrong here so stop treating me like a criminal. I_ just _said that I am not going to play your games." Katherine stepped further away from him, shaking, holding the side of her face. "You should have told me when she became a vampire, regardless of what you thought she knew. I deserved to know. But instead, you didn't. I don't care what lie you spin about worrying only about her. I don't give a damn. But if she wants to see me, I'm going to see her. If she doesn't, I won't. You do not get to dictate that. Do you understand?" He asked and she stood perfectly still.

"Yes." She said.

"I love her Katherine." He said

"I do too." She whispered.

"Do you know what love is? Really? I have been waiting for the moment I would see her again for a thousand years. That is love." He said not breaking their gaze. "You want what you want when you want it. I have heard about your games, Katherine." He repeated to get his point across.

She just nodded, for fear of saying something and making him mad.

"I understand she has a life now that she needs to deal with and sort out. I understand that she is conflicted. I will give her time. Time to deal with me and Damon and time to do whatever she pleases. But remember this, Katherine. I love her too."

"I understand." She muttered.

"Good. Have a nice drive home." He said and Katherine was out the door in a flash.

She tore open the door to her car and sped away from the inn toward Mystic Falls as fast as she possibly could.

"Hello?" I said, answering my phone a week later.

"Elena, it's Stevon." I heard a voice say. I gasped and sat on the bed, thankful that it was behind me.

"Hi." Was all I could think to say. I sounded breathless, even to my own ears.

"You said to call you." He said and I nodded before realizing he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I did. Um, how are you?" I managed to get out. I knew this moment would come, I just didn't expect it so soon.

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

"Great." I said and made a face at myself in the mirror.

"I wanted to come to Mystic Falls and meet your friends, but I thought dropping in was a bad idea." He said and I found myself smiling.

"Yeah, you're right. It would be. When do you want to come?"

"Today." He answered. His voice was deep and masculine and I loved the way it sounded. So calm and almost musical. "I closed my eyes to take it in.

"Oh, well, sure, I guess so." I gave him directions to the Mystic Grill and he said he would meet me in a few hours. I hung up the phone and grabbed my jacket to go see Damon.

I was so used to coming and going through that Salvatore house that I walked in without even knowing.

"Hey." Damon said and looked up from the television.

"Hi, I need to talk to you." I said and sat beside him. He put his arm around me and I relaxed at the feel of his touch.

"Shoot." He said and shoved some more popcorn in his mouth. He fed me a piece and I looked at him as he paused his movie. He raised an eyebrow and gently tugged my ponyail after a few moments of silence.

"Stevon wants to come to Mystic Falls and meet everyone. Well, actually he is coming. Soon." I said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Sure, meet everyone." He said sarcastically and pressed play.

"I know you don't like this, but can't you try and meet him?" I said. "And be nice?"

"I'm not guaranteeing I'll be nice, but yeah, sure, I'll meet him." He said and looked at me.

I grabbed the remote from his hand and paused the movie.

"You know that you have nothing to worry about with me and him, right?" I asked, grabbing his hand and looking into his eyes.

"I know babe." He answered and kissed me lightly on the lips. I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him harder. He moved the bowl of popcorn onto the table in front of him and I pushed him down on his back. I giggled and kissed him again.

"Do you want to. . . ?" I asked, trailing my words off. Damon and I haven't made it to the bedroom yet, which I was both happy and frustrated about.

"Hell yes," he breathed, "but not now. Not here, on the couch when you have to go see your ex boyfriend in a couple of hours. Where, by the way, I am going with you." He said and kissed me again, flipping us over.

I giggled and he planted a kiss on my again."Okay." I said and we pulled apart from each other. I kissed him some more and then settled into his arms. "So, what are we watching?"

**A/N So, who's excited for the meeting? I know I am! Review with predictions!**


	7. Chapter 7 A Parade of Friends

Chapter 7 A Parade of Friends

"Damon, are you sure you want to meet him here? In a public place?" I asked as Damon pulled into the Mystic Grill. We were half an hour early and I was started to get extremely nervous, and I don't think any of it was irrational.

"Elena, I can be a civilized adult." He said and I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I know, but-"

"I know what you're getting at. Chill. I'm not going to go all defensive high school boyfriend on him." He said and got out of the car, racing to my side to open my door.

"You keep doing that and someone is going to see you." I said, but smiled and grabbed his hand he offered to help me out of the car.

"Nothing wrong with being a gentleman." He said and smirked.

I nodded and we walked in.

We sat at a table and Matt came over to take our order. It's been too long of a time since I have hung out with Matt. He hasn't been to happy with me since I started dating Damon and Caroline started dating Tyler. Apparently it was my job to keep him happy despite other people's feelings.

"What can I get you?" He asked and pulled a pad out to write it down.

"Um, can I get a chicken sub?" I said, "And a mountain dew?" He nodded and wrote it down.

"French fries, I assume, Elena?" He asked and I nodded.

Damon ordered a burger and fries and Matt walked away.

"So what does this guy look like?" He asked, absently playing with a dessert menu stand on the table.

"Um, he's tall, brown hair." I said, which really wasn't giving him much. "I'll point him out when I see him."

He nodded. "We are going to go out somewhere, sometime, and I promise we won't run into any ex boyfriends of either of ours." He said and smirked. I raised an eyebrow at him and giggled.

"I hope not." I laughed and he grabbed my hand. "All mine are here and if you have some, well, you learn something new everyday." He rolled his eyes playfully and I smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked

"Hmm," I said thinking. "Let's see. Fun, thrill, excitement," I looked at him seriously. "Let's go to an amusement park." I broke out into a smile.

Damon laughed. "Seriously? That's where you want to go? I can take you _anywhere_ and you choose an amusement park?"

"Well, I was going to say Paris, but I figured an amusement park is more accessible." I said jokingly. "I love love love roller coasters." I said.

"Me too, but Paris is doable." He said and I smiled at him.

"You would take me to Paris?" I asked excitedly, a huge smile on my face.

"I'd take you anywhere. Let's do it." He said seriously. My heart swelled at those words. I cupped my hand on the side of his face, rubbing my thumb on his cheek.

"Let's save that for after high school." I said. "We'll add that to our grand plan."

"Okay, fine, but next week, you and me, amusement park." He said.

"Deal. Can we bring Caroline and Tyler?" I asked, already planning.

"Sure, just no Katherine or Stefan."

I groaned. I was trying to make better relationships with Stefan, and so far it wasn't happening.

"Okay, but I wish you could get along with her."

"Oh?" He said. "No wishes about me and brother?"

"No, that's all your deal. But I do wish him and I could find some common ground. We haven't even spoken in days." I said and looked around to see if Stevon showed up.

"I'd be perpetually upset if I lost you to my brother too." He said. "But he shouldn't blame you, I am awesome." He smirked at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He seemed to make me do that a lot.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night." I said and Matt brought our food over to us.

I thanked him and started to eat my sandwich. Stevon appeared at the doorway behind Damon and I waved him over. Damon turned around to look at him and frowned when he turned back to me.

We both knew that we couldn't say anything without Stevon picking it up no, so we stayed quiet.

"Hi." He said and I motioned for him to sit down.

"Hey." I said as he did. "We already ordered, obviously, but you can get something if you want."

"That's okay. I don't normally eat human food. In a sense." He said and even Damon smirked. "You're Damon, I presume?" He said and extended his hand.

"That's right." Damon shook his hand unhappily.

"Stevon."

"I got it." He said and released his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Stevon said always remembering his manners.

"You too." Damon said, and I think it was so he wasn't shown up.

Stevon took a seat in a chair between me and Damon.

"I figured you could meet everyone else later. See Caroline again. Jenna and Jeremy don't know I saw you again, but there's no time like the present to tell them I guess." He nodded and I took another bite of my sub.

"All right. I don't want you to feel like you have to tell them."

"No, it's fine." I said and looked at Damon. He was looking at his burger.

"So what made you want to drop by?" He asked Stevon

"I wanted to see what Elena's life was like."

"And?" Damon asked, sensing there was more. I wasn't about to say something to him about being rude, male confidence and all. Couldn't squash his ego. Good girlfriending 101.

"Honestly, I thought I would come and see if there were any bothers in her life that I could. . . dispose of."

"Bothers?" Damon asked confused. "As in?"

"Vampires, werewolves. Anything." Stevon said and shrugged.

"I'm good." I said, tired of being left out. "And if I wasn't, I could take care of it." I said and took a drink.

"I know, but you shouldn't have to." He said.

"Thank you, Stevon, but really, I can take care of myself. And I have people here who can help me. I get that you are probably some big wig in the vampire world, but I'm not yet attuned to that, so I wouldn't know." I said, getting a little angry. "I don't have any idea who you are now. We can be friends, yes, but nothing more. You are not my personal protected. If I need your help, I will call you. If you or I want to hang out, as _friends_, we can call the other. I'm trying to be reasonable to everyone in the situation here." I said.

"Maybe it's out of line for me to care so much. I just want to be a part of your life. Whether you love me or not, I want to be in your life as a friend. I just wanted you to know I was here." He said and looked me dead in the eye.

"I know that. Now that that's settled," I said and smiled as I took a sip of mountain dew, "we can all relax and have a good ole' time." I said and Damon rolled his eyes while smirking at me. "You know," I said, indicating the two guys, "you might actually like each other."

Stevon looked at Damon curiously. Damon looked back at him in the same way. I giggled at the looks on their faces.

"Okay." I said taking the last bite of my sub. "We can go now." Matt came over and tried to hand the check to me, but Damon snatched it out of his hands, glaring at him as soon as he turned his back. He paid and we left the grill, heading for my house.

"This is where I live." I said as I opened the door and we walked in. "You can come in." I said after I remembered he needed an invitation.

He stepped inside and looked around, completely interested. We walked into the living room and he smiled slightly at a picture of me when I was six sitting on the table, and another one of me in my cheerleading uniform.

"It's nice." He said

"Thanks." Damon sat down on the couch and I sat beside him. "You can sit." I said and pointed to a chair. I pulled out my phone to ask Jeremy where he was. He replied and said he would be home in a little while, so I told him to hurry. "Jenna's out, but Jeremy said he'd be home soon." He nodded and I looked between Damon and Stevon awkwardly.

"I honestly have no clue what to do now." I said and shrugged.

"I'm going to go see if I can go get a hotel room and come back in half an hour." Stevon said, giving us a way out.

"All right. That sounds great." I nodded and he stood up. "See you then." He walked out the door and I turned to Damon. "Why are you being so quiet? You _always_ have something to say."

"You told me to be nice. Now, do you want me to be nice or do you want me to say something?" He asked and I frowned at him.

"I could use some help here."

"You made it clear that if you needed help, you would ask for it." Mr. Smart ass today wasn't he?

"You are not him. I don't know what to say. I mean, a thousand years, a hundred lives, it's not easy." I said and fell on the couch beside him.

"I can't imagine that it is, but what do you want me to say?" He asked and grabbed my hand.

"I don't know. One of your smart ass comments. Not rudely, just mood lighteningy." I said and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I'll think of something." I smiled and closed my eyes.

"And now we wait." I said and got comfortable.

"Elena!" I heard Jeremy yell from the front door.

"In here." I yelled back. "And for the hundredth time, you do not need to yell at me. I can hear perfectly fine."

"Sorry." He said and sat down in the chair, previously occupied by Stevon. "You wanted to talk?"

I nodded and explained to him that I lied about not remembering. He held his tongue until I was finished.

"You just keep the surprises coming, huh?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I said and he stood up. "Wait," I started.

"For what? You have more lies you want to get off your chest? Are you really just possessed by something? Do you have a tail? What?" He said angrily.

"Stevon wants to meet you." I said quietly, looking down at my feet.

"What?" He asked

"He wants to meet you."

"He's here?"

"Well, right now no." Damon said, "but unfortunately, he's coming back soon."

"I have places to be." Jeremy said and opened the front door just as Stevon was walking up the steps. "You're Stevon?"

"You're Jeremy." He said not answering. Jeremy looked as if he was about to hit him, but got the right idea that would be a very stupid thing for him to do.

Jeremy just scoffed and walked past him.

Stevon entered the house and looked at me. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what's going on."

"He's mad that I keep lying to him. You aren't going to get to meet him, I don't think." I said and leaned back.

"I understand." he said. "I'm going to head back to my hotel then. I'm in the Mystic Falls Inn, room 13, ironically. Could you and Caroline come see me, so I could meet her?"

"That's up to Caroline. I'll talk to her." I said and he nodded.

"Bye." He said and walked away. I turned to Damon and blew air our of my mouth hard.

I walked upstairs to my bed and lay down.

"I can understand him wanting to be in your life." He said, hovering over me. "I utterly hate it, but I can understand."

"It's not him. I get it too. But Jeremy isn't the only one tired of my lying. I am too. I hate having to lie to him and Jenna."

"You don't have to anymore. Everything's out in the open, isn't it?" He asked

"Yeah, I have no more secrets, except I haven't told Jenna about Stevon yet." I said and closed my eyes. He lay beside me and snaked his arm around my waist.

"It'll be okay." He kissed my cheek.

"I really hope you're right, Damon." I turned to face him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I am." He smirked that sexy smirk of his and I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you." I said.

"I know. I love you too." I smiled and looked up at him again.

"I want blood." I said. "I'm really hungry."

We hopped out of our embrace and the romantic moment ended.

"Me too. Let's go get some." We headed downstairs. "We need to start storing some here." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"That is one secret I am perfectly okay with keeping from Jenna though." I said and we were on our way.


	8. Chapter 8 Time to Figure it Out

**A/N So guys, I had extreme writing block for this chapter, that's why it took awhile. But, I still got it up in a timely fashion, so I'm happy. Hope you are too! :) Tell me what you think PLEASE!**

Chapter 8 Time to Figure it Out

"You know something I don't get?" Damon asked while we drove to his house.

"Hm?"

"Why does he want to meet us all? I get wanting to see your life, protect you, blah blah blah, but the way he acted. Almost like it was your duty to introduce him to _everyone _ in your life." He said and glanced my way. I stayed silent for a few moments.

"I think you're over-thinking this just a bit too much." I said and looked out the window.

Damon just nodded and we stayed silent the rest of the drive.

"Katherine!" Mason yelled as he walked through the doorway of Katherine's apartment. The complex was a small building, just outside of town. Her apartment in particular was very small. Just one bedroom and a small kitchen, not that she needed one at all.

"In here." She said from the bedroom. He walked across the joined kitchen and living room, which was only furnished with a couch and coffee table, and entered her room. She was finishing off a blood bag.

"Damn it, Kat!" He said and turned to walk out of her room.

"What?" She asked, wiping her mouth and following him, throwing out the bag in a waste basket as she passed by one.

"I can smell it you know!" He said and turned to glare at her. "You said you weren't drinking human blood anymore. You called it the "Stefan diet."

"I'm a vampire, Mason!"

"Which was fine when you weren't lying to me! You looked me in the eyes and said you wanted to be better! You said that you were going to try to drink animals with Elena. I didn't tell you to. You offered!" He said screaming.

"Elena started drinking blood because she needs to be strong." She said, trying to explain. "With Stevon back in town, I need to be able to protect myself. You don't see me freaking out because you change forms monthly."

"You're right, I lock myself up so I don't hurt you or anyone else." He said and grabbed his jacket he'd thrown on the chair when he entered.

"Wait, Mason, please. Listen. You knew who I was. You knew what I was. I-"

"You lied to me. I trusted you and you lied. I do not care about what you _drink_," he emphasized the word, "but I care about the lies. You are what you are and what you are is a joke. You play your games to get what you want. I'm sorry I was ever what you wanted." With that he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Damon's right. Why would Stevon want to meet everyone now? Why can't he just hang out with me? I get it, to a certain extent, but seriously? Bring them by his hotel room? Who does he think he is? I grabbed my phone and went through my call log to get his number and text him.

_'I want to meet you. Alone.'_

_'Of course.' _Was his reply.

_'Meet me at my house in an hour?'_

_'I'll be there.' _

I signed and put my phone away. I turned the water on and put my hands under it, letting the cool water run through my fingers. I had just fed with Damon, a little human mixed with pig, but I wanted more already.

I went to the basement refrigerator to get another blood bag.

I opened the refrigerator and smiled at all the bags. I grabbed one and ripped it open with my teeth, downing it in seconds. I reached for another. The taste was sensational. I gulped it down almost viciously and grabbed another. And another. And another. And another. I closed my eyes and drank. I didn't think. My mind went blank. The taste. . . mmmm.

"Elena!" I heard Damon shout and looked up from my ninth bag. "What are you doing?" He asked, rushing to me and taking the bag from my hands.

"What does it look like?" I asked trying to get it from him.

"This isn't you." He said, chiding me like a child.

I looked at him strangely. "Sure it is. Look, I'm hungry. What's the problem? I thought we agreed that I was going to drink human blood."

"Yeah and _not_ go off the deep end." He said and motioned to the discarded blood bags on the ground. "Elena, you need to restrain yourself. It's called self-control."

"I-I-I" I stammered not knowing what to say. I looked at the bags and breathed in deep. It was so. . . good. I wanted more. Warm.

Damon sighed and grabbed my elbow, leading me upstairs.

"I can walk myself." I said and yanked my arm away.

I could still taste the blood on my tongue and I swallowed hard. A tear fell down my cheek and Damon stood behind me, breathing hard through his anger. I knew with certitude that he knew I was crying, but I refused to turn around and let him win.

"I should go." I walked toward the door.

"You don't have to leave. We can talk about this." He said. I kept walking. He didn't make a move to stop me.

At the exact time I said, Stevon rang my door bell. I said come in without even bothering to get up. He could hear me and I'm pretty sure he knows how to work a doorknob, so we're good. I sat on the couch and stared at the wall without moving. I didn't want to move. I wanted blood. I was craving it. Craving the taste of it bursting out of a person's vein. I swallowed hard and closed my arms, hugging my knees tighter to my chest and squeezing my fists tight.

"Hello, Elena." He said formally, standing in front of me.

"You can sit." I said quietly and he nodded, sitting beside me on the couch.

"I'm glad you wanted to see me." He said simply.

I stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I don't know what to say to you." I said finally, almost silently. "I don't know you. I don't know your life. I don't know who you are anymore. I just don't. . ." I trailed off and squeezed my eyes shut.

"I understand, darling." He said and put his hand on my knee, squeezing gently.

"No, you don't. Because I have only lived without knowing you for weeks. You went. . . an eternity." I said and looked down. "I can't ever know how that felt. And I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do. No matter what I say, somebody gets hurt."

I want to be honest, open up, talk. But Damon. But Stevon. But, what am I supposed to do here?

"Then be honest." he said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I can't!" I said and put my feet on the floor, grabbing my hair in frustration.

"Yes, you can! Once you've lived as long as I have, you'll realize how easy it is to-"

"To hurt people?"

He nodded slowly and looked at me sadly.

"That's easy for you to say because you-"

"Because the only person that matters to me is you! Forget his feelings, forget mine. Forget everything except how you feel. What do you want?" He asked, and slid closer to me, so slowly and subtly that I hardly noticed.

I shook my head. I was going to say "because he could just leave." I like his answer a lot better.

"I want. . ." He looked at me, waiting patiently for me to answer him.

What do I want?

"Damon loves me." I said, and as soon as the words left my lips, I knew they were a mistake. I should have said I love Damon. But I didn't, and even I knew the significance of that.

Stevon nodded. "As do I." I knew he wanted another answer, but I couldn't give him one.

"What I want," I said, looking at him, "is for you to leave. I need to get used to who I am now. I need to breath. I need time to get my stuff together. I'm not going to parade my life in front of you for your approval. I don't need it." I shrugged. "I know you think you love me, but I'm not the same girl. I mentioned school once and you looked at me like I had three heads."

"That's why I want to see your life. I don't understand it."

"And lately, neither do I. So before I explain it to someone else, I think I should have a good grasp on it first." I stood up and Stevon followed suit. "I will call you or text you, or get in touch with you somehow, but when I'm ready. If you want to see me, you know where I live."

He wrote down his address on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "And you know where I do."

I nodded and he leaned in and kissed my forehead, wrapping his hands around my waist. He looked down at me. "You need to know, if you ever need _anything_," he said, "anything at all, you ask."

I nodded and hugged him back. I breathed in his scent, not knowing how long it would be until I could do it again. I held him tight and almost started to cry. I need to stop doing that!

"I love you, Elena." He said, barely loud enough for me to hear him. I nodded against his chest. I couldn't say it back. But I wanted to. And he knew that.

**A/N So, what do you guys think!? I hope you liked it, of course! I feel like my stories end too happily, so I'm giving some sadness. I need to figure where I want this to end up before I write more, haha, but I promise to figure it out soon so I can keep writing for ya! :) Review please and thank you! :D Tell me what you like, what you don't like. Any feedback is welcome :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Blood Loss

**A/N Thanks for the review guys. I love them, as I think most writers do! Keep 'em coming! It's been awhile since the last chapter, sorry about that. **

Chapter 9 Blood Loss

I lay in my bed the rest of the day, holding my knees to my chest and listening to Jenna's heart beat downstairs. I wanted more blood, but I couldn't take any. Damon wouldn't give me more. Neither would Caroline. But Katherine?

Nah, I can't ask her. Sitting up, I glance over to my mirror and see that my face is morphed. My veins are protruding from my skin and even I grimace at the sight of it.

Stefan. He can help. I don't know why I feel like that, but I do. I know he can help me.

"Stefan!" I said as he answered my call. The first one he answered in weeks.

"Hi, Elena." He said quietly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to talk." I said, looking at myself.

"About?"

"Anything. Everything."

"Are you all right?" He asked, noticing how unstable my voice sounded.

"Yeah," I said at the same time tears fell from my eyes and my breath caught, "not really." I admitted

"Are you at your house?" He asked, and I could hear him moving around.

"Yeah."

"I'm on my way. Sit tight."

I hung up and rocked back and forth, a pounding in my head. I couldn't get my face back to normal. I got pig's blood from my refrigerator and sucked it down, but it didn't work.

I feel like screaming. This is so frustrating! There isn't even anything I can do. The walls feel like they are getting closer and squeezing me inside a box. The temperature rises and I pick up a lamp, ready to throw it when a hand grabs mine from behind.

"Calm down." He whispers in my ear.

I relax my shoulders and lower the lamp. Turning to Stefan, I look down.

"I'm hungry." I say, and he gasps seeing my face.

"You're starving yourself, Elena. What are you thinking?"

The room starts to spin and my legs shake, hardly holding me up.

"I tried to eat the blood, but it wasn't what I wanted." I explained pointing to the bag in the garbage can. "I need real stuff."

"You've been drinking human?" He asked, surprised by this recent development.

"A little. We thought it would be a good idea, gaining my strength." I said, and sat on my bed.

Stefan sat beside me. I smile. Knowing that he still feels comfortable in my room makes me feel good.

"We? Meaning Damon." he says.

"I agreed with him." I say. "But today, I got really hungry, and I. . ."

"You what?" He asks, wanting to clear up what I did right them.

"I didn't drink from someone, but I ate a lot. Damon got really mad, so I left your guys' house." I said, leaning back, ready to pass out from exhaustion.

"Sit up hon." He said and pulled me up to lean on him. I smiled.

"I'm really tired."

"You're starving. Come on. We need to get you some blood." he said, pulling me up and helping me stand.

"Stefan," I mumbled, my vision faded, "I knew you could help me."

He picked me up like a groom carrying his bride through their first home and ran down the stairs and out the front door to his car, placing into the backseat.

We were at their house within minutes.

"Come on, Elena." He said, getting me out carefully. I was fading fast. My lips felt chapped. My hands and feet were colder than they should be and my head felt like a boulder.

He ran me inside and placed me on the couch before he disappeared. I could only hope he was getting me more blood. He came back up with a blood bag and ripping it open for me.

"Drink." He said, holding it to my lips.

I didn't need to be told twice. I was slowly gaining speed. I was laying on the couch, Stefan kneeling in front of me. I closed my eyes and drank the blood quickly.

I felt better as soon as it traveled through my veins.

"More." I groaned when it was gone.

"No." He said simply and sat on the edge of the couch, brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear for me.

"Why?" I asked, pulling my eyebrows together.

"Somethings wrong, Elena. If you just had blood, and especially a lot of it, you shouldn't be fading this quickly." He said sadly. "That kind of look would normally take years for even the youngest vampire to get. This is _not _normal."

I looked him in the eyes and frowned. "What's wrong with me, Stefan?" I asked. I wasn't only talking about the blood. I mean what's _wrong _with me. Why do I always screw up? Nothing is right with me. I'm not a normal human _or_ a normal vampire.

"I'm going to find out." He said. "I'm glad you called me though. Who knows what would've happened if you hadn't.

"I thought I was just having New Vampire Cravings. I thought you could help me like you did Caroline. Why can't I even be an ordinary vampire?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"You were too much of an extraordinary human to be an ordinary vampire." He said putting his hand on my cheek. I turn my head slightly and kiss his hand.

"I'm sorry, Stefan." I said, closing my eyes from exhaustion. I mean about everything I've done to him lately, and he got that.

"Don't be. You want what you want. But I know you'll come to your senses someday." he said, but I could tell he was still angry at me for hurting him. I would be too honestly.

"Where is Damon?" I asked. "I can't hear him." I kept my eyes closed, listening.

I felt Stefan move and then heard his phone.

"I'll tell you when he texts me back."

I stayed quiet and enjoyed the comfort of the couch and not being hungry.

"He said he's out. Busy. Asked what I want."

"Don't tell him about me!" I said frantically. "We can figure it out! I don't want him to worry."

"Dream team back together." Stefan smiled at me. "Okay."

He texted Damon back and I settled back into the couch.

"He said he won't be back until the day after tomorrow."

I looked at him, confused.

"He didn't tell you he was leaving?" He asked.

"No, he saw me with the blood, freaked, and I left."

Stefan nodded.

"Let me carry you up to his bed so you can get some sleep."

"I can walk." I said getting up and falling right back down.

He laughed as he picked me up and whisked me to Damon's bed. Where is Damon? How can he just up and leave? Such a great boyfriend. Seriously, I don't understand. Just leaving is weird for him. I reached for my phone in my pocket and realized I'd left it at my house.

"See you in the morning, Elena." He said as he put me down and pulled the cover over my body/

I nodded and passed out in minutes.

I woke up, trapped in a box. I looked to both sides, hitting my hands on the walls. I tried the lid but couldn't hit it hard enough. What happened? Where am I. What the hell is this? The last thing I remember is falling asleep in Damon's bed. How did I get here!?

The box is small. Thank God I don't need oxygen or else I could be in deep trouble. I need to evaluate my options. I'm hungry though so the only option for me is to get out NOW.

"Hello?" I yelled as loud as I could. "Is anyone there?"

No one answered, not that I expected someone to.

"Help me!" I screamed, not ready to give up.

How could I get in here? No one moved me. I would've woken up.

Okay, ways to get out. Scream, kick, and fight, or get some help another way. I left my phone at home because I'm an idiot. Katherine! The mind bond!

_'Katherine' _

I waited a minute, but no one answered. _'Hey! I need your help! I'm trapped.' _No reply.

I started to hit the lid as hard as I could screaming. I hate tight places. Hate them! I felt congested and way too tight. I screamed at the top of my lungs. The help way wasn't working, so the fighting one must. I kicked as hard as I could and heard a grunt followed by a bang.

"Elena!" I heard Stefan's voice as he yanked me out of bed, holding his hand to his side.

I was gasping for breath as I struggled to get away from him.

"Elena, stop! he shouted, holding me down hard. My vision became clearer and I stopped fighting him. I collapsed in his arms.

"Wha-" Was all I could get out and he held me.

"You were having a nightmare." He said to me, holding me tight against him and rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

"It was real." I gasped, holding him tight.

"No, honey, it wasn't." He said and I started to shake.

"Stefan, what's happening to me?" I asked, still shaking hard.

"I don't know Elena. But we'll find out." He whispered and I started crying.

**A/N Boom! Look at that plot twist! How you guys liking it? Just FYI, I'm planning on wrapping up all my other open fanfics soon, so it may be awhile between the next few chapters. Nothing longer than three weeks though. I promise! Review please!**


End file.
